Paraíso Elemental
by ImaginaTeen
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo atrás, la Tierra había sufrido varias catástrofes naturales y había quedado destruída. Pero el dios "Omnis" se apiadó de ella y envió cuatro objetos sagrados con los poderes elemntales a sus cuatro elegidos para que la reconstruyeran.


**Introducción**

**"La Tierra Prometida"**

La leyenda de los 4 Semidioses

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la Tierra aun tenía la forma que actualmente todos conocemos, los humanos contaminaban y arruinaban constantemente el equilibrio del planeta. Por lo tanto, hubo una serie de catástrofes naturales, todas en un corto tiempo, denominado **"Apocalipsis"**, que dejaron la corteza parcialmente destruida y redujeron considerablemente los recursos naturales y las fuentes de agua, provocando la muerte de más de la mitad de la población mundial.

El Dios creador **Kronos** se apiado de lo poco que quedaba de la humanidad y decidió ayudarlos, fue así que entrego a cuatro personas los **"Objetos Divinos Elementales"** que poseían dentro de si los poderes de la naturaleza: una pulsera creada con las aguas de los océanos y la espuma del mar (Agua), un anillo forjado con la lava que solo se encontraba en el centro de la tierra (Fuego), dos tobilleras enredadas con flores bellísimas (Tierra) y un collar elaborado de la unión de los 4 vientos principales (Aire).

Los elegidos utilizaron sus poderes en conjunto siguiendo las órdenes de Cronos y lograron reconstruir gran parte de lo que se había perdido, devolviéndole la esperanza a la humanidad.

Pasado el tiempo, pero, los mortales comunes comenzaron a adorarlos como dioses, entonces el Fuego, siempre consumiendo todo hambriento de Gloria y poder, pensó en aprovecharse de la situación, pero solo no podía hacer nada, es por eso que intento que los demás lo ayudaran. Las diosas de la tierra y el aire, adirieron inmediatamente. Fue el dios del agua que hasta el final contrasto las ideas del Fuego tratando de convencer a las otras dos, pero finalmente se rindió visto que eran tres contra uno. Fue entonces que comenzaron a utilizar sus poderes para que la gente los admirase y los llenase de dones y elogios. Se crearon templos, mitos, cultos, estatuillas y rezos para cada uno de ellos y, dominados por el egoísmo, ya no atendieron sus deberes.

Entonces, Cronos se enfado con los elementos por haber abusado de sus dones, tratando de superarlo, profanándolo y envió una tercera catástrofe, **"El Arcángel"**: una enorme criatura alada, compuesta por la ira del dios unida a los pecados de los hombres, negra como el carbón y de forma semi humana, para que destruyese lo que había sido reconstruido.

Arrepentidos de sus actos y dándose cuenta de lo que habían causado, los 4 elementos decidieron reparar su error sacrificándose para salvar el mundo. Se unieron en una gigantesca estatua. Esta extendió los brazos, uno del dios del agua con su pulsera y otro del dios del fuego con su anillo formando una barrera, se sostuvo con las piernas bien clavadas al suelo que poseían las tobilleras de la diosa de la Tierra y de su boca soplaba un fuerte viento, que provenía del collar del Aire, para detener el arcángel enviado por Cronos.

Fue un instante: la barrera resistió lo suficiente como para salvar un pequeño sector, mientras que todo lo demás fue destruido. Pero la fuerza que la estatua ejercía contra la superficie terrestre partió ese sector en dos partes, entonces el ángel retrocedió unos cuantos pasos provocando un desnivel que elevo una de las partes, pero cuando la intensidad del impacto llego a su punto máximo, varios fragmentos de gran tamaño golpearon el pedazo elevado y lo partieron a mitad, haciendo que uno quedara debajo del otro, intermedio entre el cielo y la tierra..

Finalmente, por la potencia del ataque, el arcángel fue neutralizado, pero la estatua también fue consumida y destruida, dispersando los 4 objetos sagrados en las tierras sobrevivientes..

Tiempo pasó de esto y todos los seres vivos se desarrollaron dependiendo de la zona que le hubiese tocado, olvidando todo lo que había sucedido, convirtiéndolo en sólo una leyenda.

La gente que había quedado abajo, tuvo una regresión terrible debido a que los temblores del descenso destruyeron casi todos los recursos naturales y las fuentes de agua, además por la desesperación del hambre y la pobreza algunas personas que allí habitaban, comenzaron a cometer asesinatos y fechorías, mientras que a la gente común le quedaba solo rezar y sobrevivir.

En la tierra que quedó al medio, los animales y plantas mutaron a causa de la radiación del ataque, ya que la barrera fue más débil en esa zona, y comenzaron a desarrollarse, reproducirse y a evolucionar con una sorprendente rapidez, convirtiendo la meseta en una gigantesca y profunda jungla. Mientras que las personas que allí habitaban murieron, o al menos eso pensaban los demás sobrevivientes.

En cambio, en la tierra que había sido elevada a los cielos, la gente vivió en armonía y avanzó tecnológica y culturalmente, creando fuentes de agua artificiales, formas de energía limpia y muchas cosas más siempre y cuando no contaminasen el ambiente aprendiendo de sus errores pasados. Fundaron una utopía, todo era paz y serenidad, todos los países se habían unido, toda la gente era cortes y educada y todos trabajaban entre sí para mantenerlo en orden.

Mediante muchos estudios con avanzada tecnología descubrieron que existía algo más que su mundo aéreo. Entonces decidieron bajar, llevando consigo armas de defensa por si acaso los seres de esas tierras eran hostiles. Descendieron a las tierras que estaban por debajo de todo, llamándolas **"Bajas"** por su ubicación, emocionados por descubrir si no estaban solos, pero una vez allí vieron las atrocidades que en ellas se cometían y las condiciones en las cuales se encontraban, por lo que decidieron "ayudar". Impusieron su cultura, sus ideas y su forma de vida, tratando de corregir aquello que no consideraban correcto, utilizando la fuerza si era necesario, ya que ellos poseían armas más avanzadas y mortales que la atrasada gente de abajo. Las personas podían hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando fuese a la manera que a los **"Superiores"**, como se autodenominaron estos, les gustara.

Pero eso no estaba bien.. Las cosas no eran justas y las condiciones solo habían mejorado un poco.. los de abajo no tenían nada que agradecerles a los de arriba, porque por más que los niños ahora podían sobrevivir y comenzar una vida, cientos de hombres que no soportaban estas condiciones de encierro y dictadura Superior, convirtiendo las ciudades en una especie de campos de concentra miento, y se revelaban, morían o desaparecían misteriosamente..

Las cosas tenían que cambiar..

Fue entonces que reapareció la esperanza, 4 nuevos elegidos, 4 niños, con sus defectos y virtudes, encontraron los 4 objetos sagrados perdidos, cada uno de un modo diferente y sacrificando muchas cosas en el camino pero también aprendiendo valores y lecciones que les servirían para toda la vida, decidieron llevar a la humanidad a un nuevo amanecer, a una nueva vida, a una nueva tierra... Al **"Paraíso"**...

Aventura, Misterio, Drama, Acción, Amor, Amistad, Dolor.. Todos se combina en su viaje.. Quieres saber más de ellos?

Esta es su historia..


End file.
